Rokoroko
Os Rokoroko 'são seres racionais que habitam as regiões de Petralia. Embora não haja consenso sobre o período em que a espécie atingiu o estado evolutivo atual, estima-se que foi por volta de 2 a 3 milhões de anos atrás, a partir da análise de dados arqueológicos coletados através de necromancia. No entanto, ainda não se possui provas conclusivas de que o organismo da espécie é verdadeiramente biológico, não sendo incomum a denominação dos Rokoroko como autômatos. Os membros dessa espécie possuem uma pele diferente das demais, com uma textura grossa similar à de um minério, embora evidentemente mais maleável nas áreas próximas às articulações, permitindo assim a locomoção. Nos locais em que a movimentação é pouco estimulada ou necessitada, como a barriga ou as costas, as placas rochosas são muito mais largas e expansivas, assim dificultando ou até impossibilitando certos movimentos que seriam fáceis para outras espécies com peles mais flexíveis (como os Humanos). Outra característica que diferencia os Rokoroko de outras espécies racionais é o segundo par de braços, localizado logo atrás do primeiro. Sua função evolutiva é indeterminada, visto que ao redor de Petralia não existem outras criaturas semelhantes, das quais estes seres possam ter evoluído. Este fato apenas contribui mais para as teorias conspiracionistas, que indicam os Rokoroko como servos autômatos criados por entidades superiores. Evolução Desconhece-se o caminho evolutivo que levou os Rokoroko a chegarem em seu estado atual. A ausência de espécies similares, seja no número de membros ou no aspecto rochoso, leva diversos pesquisadores a acreditarem que os Rokoroko não são um produto da natureza, mas sim de seres superiores, com capacidades tecnomágicas avançadas o suficiente para construírem uma raça inteira. Esta teoria não recebe grande apoio popular pois, em grande parte, as justificativas religiosas e cosmogônicas - que oferecem explicações certas e absolutas para quaisquer questões que venham a surgir, diferente da variabilidade que a ciência propõe - possuem maior influência sobre o público. Reprodução Os Rokoroko são notavelmente conhecidos por seu processo de reprodução diferenciado. Ao invés de um novo indivíduo ser produzido pelo cruzamento genético de dois outros indivíduos, a forma através da qual membros da espécie são criados ainda permanece um mistério para os pesquisadores. Quando um Rokoroko morre - nunca por causas naturais, mas apenas por estragos físicos por acidentes graves ou conflitos - sua carapaça é destruída, e lentamente as rochas que compõe seu corpo vão se separando e se tornando cada vez mais moles. Após algumas semanas, estes detritos (vulgarmente conhecidos como Rochas Suaves) alcançam o ponto crítico, atingindo uma textura esponjosa e permanecendo inertes, sujeitos à erosão. Quando as Rochas Suaves são coletadas e arremessadas n'O Poço, uma estrutura natural composta por uma fossa aparentemente sem-fundo, inicia-se o Karakekero, ou o Renascimento. Esta cerimônia normalmente é realizada pela pessoa mais próxima do Rokoroko falecido, o Krahuol, ou O Guia, que deve permanecer sozinho vigiando O Poço durante um período de duas ou três semanas. Ao final deste período, surge o novo Rokoroko (Rahjak, novo), de tamanho normal, escalando pelas paredes d'O Poço. Este novo indivíduo é diferente em diversos aspectos do proprietário dos detritos lançados, mas algumas similaridades também podem ser notadas (ler a seção Sociedade mais abaixo). Porém, por não possui memória nenhuma de sua existência, o Krahuol irá instruí-lo acerca da vida como um Rokoroko, cumprindo o papel dos pais em outras espécies. Após um período equivalente ao de Karakekero, o Krahuol retorna à sua vida cotidiana, e o Rahjak também. 'Teorias Não-Relacionais Teoria do Armazenamento A teoria do armazenamento '''alega que todos os indivíduos Rokoroko já foram criados, seja por uma divindade ou por uma raça de inteligência superior. Segundo as especulações, os membros da espécie rochosa são armazenados no fundo d'O Poço, sendo reativados e enviados para a superfície na forma dos Rahjak após a sinalização da queda das Rochas Suaves. Essa teoria é famosa, mas não tanto por sua aceitação geral quanto pela polêmica que causa, a partir do momento que à primeira vista inferioriza os Rokoroko como um todo, pondo-os no mesmo nível que espadas e poções, instrumentos criados e depois descartados. Em alguns povoados, onde a teoria vigora como crença vigente, os objetivos claramente declarados das populações envolvem o reencontro com seus criadores, no intuito de obtenção de respostas e autoconhecimento. '''Teoria da Grande Minhoca Teoria do Renascimento Propriamente Dito (relacional) Diferenciação Todo Rokoroko possui uma Regra, isto é, uma figura geométrica predominante em todos os traços biológicos ao longo da superfície de seu corpo, especialmente nos monômeros das crostas e no formato geral dos cristais protuberantes nas costas. Esta figura é sempre um triângulo (Kotoro), um retângulo (Trokal) ou um pentágono (Kotrikato), e determina, dependendo da cultura, a classe à qual o indivíduo pertence. Em algumas sociedades, a relação é de subordinação, e os sujeitos com a Regra mais abundante (normalmente os Trokal e os Kotrikato) servem os com a mais rara (normalmente os Trokal). No entanto, esta é uma característica variável, e existem diversos casos documentados em que a relação é de especialização (diferentes Regras aprendem diferentes Ofícios), honra (os generais pertencem à uma Regra e os soldados à outra) ou na verdade nem existe, com todas as Regras vivendo em pé de igualdade. Adicionar imagem É importante notar que nunca foi comprovada uma relação entre a Regra do Rahjak e a Regra do detentor das Rochas Suaves, embora muitas culturas considerem um mau presságio o evento em que a figura geométrica permanece a mesma após o Karakekero. Alguns teóricos utilizam esta ausência de padrão nas Regras para provar que n'O Poço ocorre algo bem diferente de uma reciclagem das Rochas Suaves, fortalecendo assim as teorias não-relacionais . Alimentação Write the terceira seção of your page here. Sociedade Write the quarta seção of your page here. Cultura Religião is a bad thing for some people Psicologia Tecnologia Assentamentos Category:Raças